


And yet they love each other

by Amphata



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Memories, Fighting, M/M, Memories, Motherhood, Other, Reconciliation, Siblings, Tricks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphata/pseuds/Amphata
Summary: “That’s it, young man” Frigga frowned at her youngest “You go to your brother and apologize right now”“WHY ME!”, the kid talked back, his chin up, a defiant provocation.“Because you’re in the wrong and you know it!” She spread her arm and pointed at the door “Go now”





	And yet they love each other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Manysidesofmyself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manysidesofmyself/gifts).



> Hello!!!  
> Hope you enjoy this little silly thing of mine.  
> If you want to reblog it, it's on my tumblr: http://amphata.tumblr.com/post/175335768017/they-had-been-pouting-for-ages-and-frigga-had-had
> 
> Also if you liked it, please leave me a comment or anything, I live for those!

They had been pouting for ages, and Frigga had had  _enough_.  
The air was unbreathable: for some reason, her sons’ mood towards each other always seemed to affect everyone.   
There was a deep, visceral connection between the two - they loved each other, they joked and played and laughed, and the whole court would laugh with them. They fought, and yelled, and sulked - and it felt like happiness would never visit that realm anymore.

“That’s it, young man” Frigga frowned at her youngest “You go to your brother and apologize  _right now_ ”  
“WHY ME!”, the kid talked back, his chin up, a defiant provocation.  
“Because you’re in the wrong and  _you know it_!” She spread her arm and pointed at the door “Go now”

Loki stomped his feet all the way to his brother’s rooms, his every nerve aching with rage. He kicked down every piece of furniture in sight, ignoring the cautious warnings spoken by the occasional servants who happened to witness his outburst.

He barged in, they never knocked on each other’s doors - one could say, the princes’ personal rooms were but one single, huge chamber, split in two parts that happened to have half of the castle between them.

There he was, Thor, his brother. Sitting by a wooden desk, papers in his hands. He’d been trying to focus on his assignment since early that morning, with no luck.  
His guts ached, he couldn’t sit still. A black stain choked his heart, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t live.   
Between the two of them, Thor was the one who would give up first, after a fight. The thought of his brother being mad at him, whatever the reason, was unbearable to him.  
Yes, sometimes he’d be the one who started it, they were kids after all. But Loki was able to hold a grudge until the end of times, if nobody interfered somehow.

Loki stood still, his lips pressed together; Thor’s head turned to him as soon as he heard the door open.   
Thor’s heart immediately shook with joy, the mere sight of his little love was enough to warm his soul, and that look of absolute disgust on his face - how beautiful and ridiculous he looked, how perfect.  
He was ready to forgive him, overwhelmed with love. Whatever it was his brother was about to say, that would have been sufficient for him.   
A hint of tears started forming in his eyes, born from the purest affection; yet, he decided to keep an uptight appearence, and crossed his arms in silence.

Loki moved, elegant in his rage, and reached Thor with slow, careful steps.  
Thor raised one brow, waiting. He giggled internally.  
Loki set his eyes on his brother’s, slowly raised one hand, and moved it to touch his other arm.  
Thor’s lashes flapped briefly, he didn’t move.  
Without breaking eye contact, Loki dug his nails deep into his own arm, and dragged them down from his shoulder to his elbow. Lines of a bright scarlet followed right through.

Thor’s breath stuck in his throat. He looked at his brother with horror, moving his eyes from the blood to Loki’s determined face, and viceversa.  
Thor opened his mouth, he wanted to say something, ask his brother if he was alright, he wanted to move, to hold him, to check on him, but he couldn’t. Not a sound came out.  
After tasting his brother’s concern for a moment, Loki threw his head back and yelled full lungs: “MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM”  
Thor froze. Goosebumps ran through his back, drops of sweat forming on his forehead, as he heard their mother’s steps approaching hastily.

Frigga appeared, she had been expecting some turbulence in her children’s reconciliation, so she had kept nearby - just in case.  
Loki ran to her, he somehow managed to look smaller, paler, and to make his eyes twice as big. He spread his arm towards Frigga: “LOOK WHAT HE DID TO MEEE”, he sobbed the most convincing tears Thor had ever seen.  
Frigga picked up her youngest, held him in her arms, a shocked look on her face. She silently studied the damage, then moved her eyes to Thor: “How  _could_ you!”  
Thor was sitting still, his mouth opened and closed again and again, he couldn’t speak.

It was clear, what had happened; but they both knew how overprotective their mother was towards Loki, how she managed to not see the obvious when it came to him, how blind her love for him could make her.  
Thor didn’t stand a chance. He looked down at his own feet, accepting his defeat.  
He stood up to reach them, his head hanging low, mumbling apologies to Loki, softly kissed him on his cheek, offering peace, sorrow, asking for forgiveness, while Frigga monitored the exchange with an ice-cold frown.

When it was done, Frigga turned around, keeping Loki close to her heart, and moved to leave the room.  
As he watched them go, sitting all sad at his desk again, Thor spotted his brother’s hand freeing itself from Frigga’s embrace, turning so that only Thor could see it, and blatantly showing the middle finger.


End file.
